


Tread

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Trampling, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jody circles him slow, nudging him here and there with her foot to get him right where she wants him. She’s got a tall walking stick in hand, adding an extra tick to the rhythm of her steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tread

Soft rug tickles at Sam’s back, cleaner and better smelling than any he’s encountered in the hundreds of gritty motel rooms over the years. There’s cool wood just beyond the edge of it, shiny and smooth under his fingertips and heels. He’s just a little too big for the rug Jody’s chosen, but that’s okay; neither of them mind. 

A soft tap of footsteps on the floor draws Sam’s attention, and he rolls his head to face the entryway to the living room. Though out of uniform, Jody’s still wearing her work boots instead of her regular shoes. The sight alone makes Sam shiver. 

Jody circles him slow, nudging him here and there with her foot to get him right where she wants him. She’s got a tall walking stick in hand, adding an extra _tick_  to the rhythm of her steps.

“Breathe,” is all the warning Sam gets before solid weight lands on his thigh. Jody balances her self with the stick until she gets both her feet under her, one on top of each of Sam’s thighs. Rocking back digs the slight heel of her boots into the muscle, and shoves a groan out of Sam’s mouth. 

“More?” 

“Yes please, ma’am.” 

With a careful shift, Jody presses the toe of one boot into the softness of Sam’s belly. She can feel when his abs go tight and holds right there so a long, low sound tears out of Sam. He’s panting when she pulls back, fingers clutching at the rug, and a part of him wants to beg. No speaking out of turn, though, not even if he wants to ask her to crush him beneath her boots. 

“Thank you,” is what he offers instead, earning a soft, pleased smile. 

“Good boy. Would you like more?” 

“Yes please, ma’am.” 

Jody moves so all of her weight is on one foot, then on the other, holding each pose for long enough to leave Sam gasping. She pushes down on his belly again, leaving behind an ache that he half hopes will turn into a boot print. 

“Breathe, Sam,” she murmurs, stilling on his aching thighs. Jody waits until his breathing evens out from harsh pants to steady breaths. They pick back up again when she steps forward gingerly, resting one foot on his chest. Jody wobbles a little, pausing long enough to catch her balance before moving her other foot forward. 

Sam _does_  feel like he’s being crushed now, breath barely sipping into his lungs. He feels every ridge of Jody’s boot soles every miniscule shift of her weight. Desperation burns in his chest, leaving Sam dizzy with pain and pleasure and lack of oxygen.

Jody steps off carefully - and God, he nearly begs her to stay - circling back around to stand between Sam’s legs. She coaxes them wider with just her feet. 

The first tap of her boot against his balls nearly does him in. Sam’s aching, has been from the moment Jody ordered him to strip and lay himself out like this. But now, she’s slowly pressing her foot down on his sack, then easing off, brushing worn leather along sensitive skin. Rinse, repeat. 

As soon as she pushes down on his cock, though, Sam is gone. He screams aloud, voice carrying in the silent house as his cock spurts come across his belly. Jody’s still pushing down, though, pain mixing with his orgasm until he’s tearing at the rug below him with his hands and sobbing. 

“Easy now.” Gone are the boots and weight, instead cool hands touch his face and smooth sweaty hair back from his forehead. Jody just rests her hands on him until he settles some, then coaxes him up to sip at a bottle of water. 

“You okay?” she asks, brushing a finger over his chest where red marks in the shape of her boots are all-too evident. 

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you.” 

Leaving Sam’s side for just a moment, Jody snatches a sheet off the couch. It’s light enough to keep him from overheating, while still giving the sensation of being covered. She tucks him up against her side as best she can, plying him with more sips until he comes down enough to move to the bed.


End file.
